Antamina Sudarkis
Antamina Sudarkis '''(May 14, 1989 - September 30, 2014) was a soldier on the Dominal Base and the leader of the SU14 Insurgency in the fall of 2014. Embittered by the disloyalty pursued by John and Watson Court on July 26, 2014, Antamina led an armed rebellion against the base in order to physically cut the secondary alliance with Base 208. However, he was arrested at the border in one of the major surges and was executed after a quick trial. Early Life Antamina Sudarkis was born on May 14, 1989 in Bucharest, Romania to Nicholae Sudarkis and Alexandrina Trianatescu. His parents worked in the city's immigration office, but after the Romanian Revolution in December, they moved to the United States, settling in Trenton, New Jersey at the beginning of 1990. His uncle was killed in the revolution, a lost memory he held for many years. He grew up in an apartment complex at the corner of a narrow intersection. He attended one of the public elementary schools in the fall of 1994, taking up many hobbies, such as coin collecting. By the time he left for middle school in 1999, he had a collection of model cars that he had built in his small bedroom. He had a knack for mathematics and statistics, an advanced course he took during his eighth grade year in the fall of 2002. He finished middle school in the spring of 2003 and entered high school the subsequent fall. During high school, he grew increasingly isolated from any friends he made. This was compounded by his mother's death from a heart attack on February 8, 2004 during his freshman year. His father forced him to take three jobs in order to add to the family income. As an only child, this burden led to a decline his grades and disrupted his emotional state. In a mental breakdown, Sudarkis destroyed his model car collection during his junior year of high school. His father, who walked in on the destruction, sent him to live with his aunt, who lived a few blocks away. After he left his junior year in the summer of 2006, he became more obsessed with the military. Having grown up as a teenager in the culture of the Iraq War and the increasing militarization of the police, he researched guns and weapons, telling his few friends that he thought it was cool how quickly life could change with just a few gunshots. Meanwhile, his father started becoming more intrusive in his personal life. Although he still lived with his aunt a few blocks away, his father would show up to his high school and make sure Antamina wasn't doing anything suspicious. This grew out of his concern that his son was still smoking cigarettes, a habit that formed when Sudarkis was 15 years old. In April of 2007, while he was a senior in high school, the Virginia Tech massacre occurred a few states away. Emboldened by the idea that someone could commit such an act, the moment he turned 18 in May, he went out and bought a handgun. He graduated from high school in Trenton on June 14, 2007. Two months later, on August 18, 2007, in the early afternoon, he traveled to the apartment complex he grew up in. He knocked on the door and was let in by his father, who was surprised by his return. In the kitchen, Sudarkis pulled out the handgun and shot his father eight times. Armed Rebellion and Death In the early morning of September 4, 2014, Antamina took control of the fight and announced his leadership role in the rebellion against the Dominal Base. He coordinated the announcement from the Manchester Building on Sector 4, noting their dedication to push into Sector 3 and physically break off the secondary alliance with Base 208. "This is a message to the Presidents of this damned base," he began in his announcement. "I have coordinated many attacks on this base in the last month after you endorsed the secondary ties with another base. You signed an agreement on March 8 of this year and you have already backed out. How dare you represent yourselves as loyal? You're both dead to me." In response, the Presidents reinforced the border between Sector 3 and 4 in an attempt to prevent any infiltration. At 5 am on September 6, he coordinated another attack from the Manchester Building - this time, rebels assaulted one of the administration buildings near one of the water reservoirs in a major push towards Mount CLS, the hill leading to Sector 3. A few days later, he coordinated the consolidation of reinforcements from the east side of Sector 4, providing safe clearance through the Manchester Building. By 3 am on September 11, the insurgents received the surge of reinforcements and broke through the stalemate line near the adminstration building. They began the onslaught up the hill, an attack that lasted into the afternoon when a new stalemate was established. On September 15, Antamina released another announcement by video, this time from the administration building that had been captured by the rebels. He announced that the rebels would capture the Chemical Laser System and use it against the presidential compound. The Presidents rushed to reinforce the major road along Mount CLS. In the early morning of September 16, he coordinated from the administration building an assault up the hill to fight for control of the Sector 3 border, as well as the CLS itself. By the night, they were pushed back down the hill. Incidentally, at 7 am on September 18, the insurgents marched up the hill and retook the area from the Dominal troops in one of the biggest signs of the SU14 insurgency, killing 28 soldiers. The Presidents rushed to defend the border, refusing to budge on the issue. After a few days of socializing with Base 208 for their inception marker from September 18-20, the Presidents announced that the secondary alliance would be terminated on September 25. In a third video released by Antamina, he noted that "this decision by the administration to halt the alliance in a few days is not good enough. We need revenge." After the video was released on September 21, he met up with several rebel soldiers by the reservoir and pushed towards the stalemate line with the established rebel force. For a day and a half, he was stationed at the bottom of Mount CLS, which was relatively quiet. However, at 1 am on September 23, Antamina led a final push up the mountain. Thousands of Dominal operators in Sector 4 socialized in a highly secondary manner with Base 922 on the east side of the sector, bringing in hundreds of new rebels willing to help with the fight. The mountain turned into a meat grinder on both sides. In the early morning of September 23, a heavy weapons specialist captured one of the administration buildings west of the mountain, acquiring a system of rockets. At around noon, Antamina received the rocket and fired it over the mountain. The rocket destroyed the Sector 3, crippling all four floors and killing 174 stationed troops there. With the ruins spread out unevenly, Antamina and the hundreds of rebels pushed over the mountain and spread out into Sector 3 through the Center Platform. What followed was one of the biggest firefights on the base since Autumn's War. By the late night, Dominal soldiers from Sectors 1 and 2 reinforced the defensive line and launched a counteratack that pushed the insurgents back through the ruins into Sector 4. Meanwhile, reinforcing troops in Sector 4 trekked up the hill and pincered the insurgents, forcing them to surrender by the early morning of September 24. '''Arrest and Execution